tokinowafandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo Dragoon
The Gun of the Warrior, also known by the simpler name the Cosmo Dragoon is a special limited produced gun created by Tochiro Oyama on Saturn's moon Titan. When someone becomes proficient with this weapon, they are said to become a true "Space Warrior". Appearance The standard model is the Cosmo Percussion M78 which resembles an Old West era-styled revolver combining visual elements of the Colt Model 1848 Percussion Army Revolver (Dragoon) and the centre-spoke for the cylinder of the prototype Colt Sidehammer "Root" Dragoon, including the hammer near the handle; the barrel and cocking bolt however function more like an automatic pistol. The cylinder and firing mechanisms keep the revolver function complete with a 2 cm percussion and recession period. There is a safety device to prevent outbursts on the upper part of the grip. On the grip is a skull mark that sometimes features crossbones. Functions and Feats The Cosmo Dragoon possesses immense firepower and is stated to be the most powerful hand gun to ever exist in the known universe. Just one shot is able to destroy a Mechanoid. It was also able to equal out the power of the Dimension Recoil Gun used by Maetel. Its firing speed is also faster than the laser rifles owned by other people. Yet the full effects differ by appearance. The beam however can be disabled by jammers. The beams also cannot get through bulletproof glass. The gun's recoil while powerful is suppressed in reaction time by the muzzle.The gun's main drawback however is the strength of the user. Harlock and Emeraldas are able to effortlessly use the dragoon, often in tandem with a Gravity Saber. Less experienced users such as Tetsuro however had difficulty with the dragoon until he started to develop his skills throughout his journey on the 999. The Queen Emeraldas OVA also gives it a reaction ability depending on the owner where the energy output is amplified by the owner. Production Models Due to the loose continuity of the shared universe, the number of Cosmo Dragoon models built differ. Originally there were only four of the custom-built Cosmo Dragoon model were made with their production numbers ranging from 1-4. However in others there is a fifth with a production number of 0, a prototype of the other models. In any case, they were given out to the people Tochiro trusted the most: Harlock, Emeraldas, and Tochiro himself. The rest were either carried by these people such as Emeraldas carrying Tochiro's gun after he died or left with loved ones such as Tochiro's mother. In any case the other Cosmo Dragoon's ended up the ownership of Tetsuro Hoshino (occasionally being used by Maetel, and was later given to Redril Hammer), Hiroshi Umino, and Tadashi Daiba. Other Models Besides the base model, there exist other similar weapons that look and function like the Cosmo Dragoon, although not all were designed by Tochiro. * Cosmo Wave System: Technically not a unique weapon but instead used as a model for later weapon systems. This lines up four Cosmo Dragoons which causes a resonating effect that amplifies firepower. The later systems can only be used on battleships due to their great power and risks. * Maetel's Gun: Maetel possesses a gun that has a white grip and skull ornament with the No. 3 (implying it was an official model by Tochiro) on it. Compared to other dragoons that resemble colt revolvers, this weapon resembles a Nambu pistol. * Arcadia Crew Model: mass-produced replicas used by the Arcadia crew in the anime, also features a system that prevents Mazon from using them. * Baby Dragoon: a revolver from Gun Frontier that possibly served as inspiration for the standard model, it is a standard lead bullet gun that was able to be used by women at the time due to its small size and little recoil. As such it only uses 5 lead bullets at a time. Trivia * The design of the Cosmo Dragoon seems to come from the revolvers seen in the series as a model and prototype for later uses. * Whenever someone was given a Dragoon as a form of succession, it was often given with thoughts of hope and a future; as such all receivers possessed distinction even though it started for different reasons such as for revenge. ** Heirs normally cannot cede their weapons until death or until they find someone worth giving it to as space law prohibits use of the Cosmo Dragoons due to it's great power. * The model name, Cosmo Percussion M78 likely comes from Nebula 78, a nebula that in Japanese pop culture is famous as being the home system of Ultraman. Category:Artifacts Category:Weapons